


[PODFIC] to call it courage

by b_9



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_9/pseuds/b_9
Summary: After Sarai's death, Amaya finds strength in the bonds that can't be shattered by death, grief, or anger.





	[PODFIC] to call it courage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to call it courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861696) by [mimosaeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimosaeyes/pseuds/mimosaeyes). 



Length 00:12:08

Stream or download [from DropBox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lgcu98kgaofxk2r/podfic_by_b9_to_call_it_courage_by_mimosaeyes.mp3?dl=0)

Stream or download [from GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PeUefiizFNLYL4PSjNCxZynoAB1dy6-B/view?usp=sharing)

Stream [from Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-914152052/to-call-it-courage/s-f4eTb)

**Author's Note:**

> Cover by b9. Screencap is from Season 2, episode 6, "Death of a Titan."
> 
> This podfic uses "Cello Boop" by b9 and an edited version of [creepy church bell](https://freesound.org/people/Aeonemi/sounds/180329/) by [Aeonemi](https://freesound.org/people/Aeonemi/).


End file.
